


Are We Really Gonna Do This Here

by Iceheart101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, Gen, Infinity War happens, Kind of Canon Compliant, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, Protective Bucky Barnes, Science Bros, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony Fixing Bucky's Arm, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's POV, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, for now..., hand wavey science, so does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: Tony finds the Winter Soldier shortly after the events in DC.  He promptly adopts him via fruit baskets and stuff.I'm to lazy to write a good summary but please read.Based off of the prompts: First Meeting / “Are we really gonna do this here?” / Secret CaretakingON SEMI HIATUS





	1. The Planning of Fruit Baskets and Robots

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to have some constructive criticisms and comments and kudos make my day! Tags and warnings will be updated as I go along but if you notice something give me a heads up this is my first fic in the fandom.
> 
> This is unedited and not beta'd so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> This is a work in progress and more chapters will be coming!

Tony Stark had made it his goal to go to a small cute bakery once a week or more when possible. If he had it his way he would go every day however he did have to deal with the Avengers and Stark Industries though it was worth it when he could make it. He had been there so often that he knew all of the employees by name and thought of them as extended family. Because of the small size very few news people or others would be there to Tony was rarely bothered.

Normally he would go with another team mate but all of them were busy. Bruce, his fellow Science Bro, was still somewhere in Africa helping people and taking time out of a chaotic city to have less of a chance to hulk out. Thor has yet to come back from Asgard, Clint was wherever he went when he wasn't needed, and Steve and Nat had completely destroyed SHIELD. Tony is a but offended they hadn't called him to help but judging by the news they were busy.

"Tony! No one with you today?" Rita asked. She was the great-grandaughter of the owner of the bakery. She had curly brown hair, defined cheekbones, and glowing brown eyes.

"Bruce is still somewhere in Africa and Thor's on Asgard plus I'm betting you've seen the news," Tony answered easily.

Rita smiled tightly. "Yean, Nana's been ranting about how stupid Steve was. She's threatening to go DC just to beat some sense into him. Now, is there anything I can get you," Rita said. Toy glanced up at the menu above her head. He was trying to decide between a Danish pastry or the special, chocolate brioche.

"I'll be taking the special today with a latte," Tony decided.

Rita nodded as she wrote the order down on the tablet in front of her. One of the reasons Tony liked this bakery was because they weren't afraid to use technology. He had tried to give them some Stark technology but Nana, as she preferred to be called, was a very intimidating women. "I would love to talk more but we do have other customers to serve. I'll call you up when it's ready!" Rita said as she shooed Tony away with her hands. Tony laughed and sat down at a nearby table to watch the shop.

In one of the corners by the window two teenagers were laughing over something on their phones. A couple people were in a line ordering food. And others were scattered about the bakery, most with some sort of electronic device. Tony had already seen most of them at some point or another so he didn't spend a lot of time watching them. The person who caught his interest was one of the few people Tony hadn't seen before.

The man was sitting in a corner away from the windows and within view of all the entrances. He was wearing a jacket, a red baseball cap on hair reaching towards his shoulder, and had gloves on. He had a half eaten pastry in front of him and was writing in a small journal. Tony had almost forgotten people actually still used journals. He rarely used them being surrounded by so much technology there was nearly no point. Tony continued his evaluation and noticed with worry that the man looked very malnourished. He immiedantly started making a plan to figure out where he lived and send him a fruit basket or something like that.

Tony put on one of his new creations. It wasn't that hard to make, he simply connected Jarvis to a pair of glasses that could act like a less advanced Iron Man HUB. It could do most of the basic functions and he was working on making it show him any files on the glasses themselves but for now he just had Jarvis send things to his phone. "Hey, J, scan the guy sitting alone at the table, I want to see how he's holding up, who he is, and where he lives."

A couple seconds passed before Jarvis responded into an earpiece Tony was wearing as well as sending some files to his phone which he took out to look at. Popping up on Tony's phone were quite a bit of files about the the Winter Soldier. Tony raised an eyebrow as Jarvis explained. "Sir, the man in question has several weapons on him. He is low in blood sugar and my scan shows that he is severely malnourished as well as sustaining injuries. I ran a facial recognition and came up with the Winter Soldier. My scans picked up a metal arm as well which leads me to believe that man is the Winter Soldier. I am afraid I am not able to see where he is currently staying but should you ask I will track him to the best of my ability," Jarvis said. Tonh whistled softly and watched the man with more intensity than before. He must have left DC shortly after the whole SHIELDRA mess. Tony was betting the Winter Soldier wasn't feeling that murderous today seeing as no one was dead. At least Tony was hoping that was the reason.

Rita ringed a small bell and the Winter Soldier's head snapped up to the sound before he relaxed slightly. "We have an order for Sir Starch of the Obnoxiously Gold and Red Suit," Rita announced. Tony chuckled softly as he got up from his seat to get his order. After the employees got to know him better they started messing with his name. Most of the time it was pretty close to his actual name but sometimes he would get something like this.

"I'll be on break in a couple minutes do you want to hang out and chat for a bit?" Rita asked. She loved to hear about the newer things Tony was working on. Normally if Bruce was with her and she could spare the time they would spend nearly an hour talking some new science thing. Sometimes Jarvis would join them although that didn't always happen.

"No I need to get back to the tower today. Brucie and I have actual lab sciencing we have to do. Although when he gets back we should hopefully have more things to talk about," Tony said as he picked up his food and coffee.

"You better or else I will personally sic Nana on you."

Tony gasped in feigned terror, "But how will you get her out of her natural habitats long enough to come and get me and Brucie!" Nana loved to spend her time in the kitchens and rarely came out. However, when you could get her to stop baking for a second she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll get her out. Now don't you have to be with your Science Bro pretty soon?" Rita raised her eyebrows.

"Well I was on my way before being rudely interrupted by you," with that Tony stuck his nose in the air and started to walk away.

Rita laughed behind him, "See you next time Sir Starch." Tony shook his head as he walked away.

As Tony passed the Winter Soldier he was reminded of his earlier conversation with Jarvis and the plan to send him a fruit basket. "J, I want to you to keep an eye on Soldier Boy over there, tell me about anything that seems important," he said quietly in hopes of the Soldier himself not hearing him

"Of course, sir."

Tony made his way through traffic occasionally drinking his latte but avoiding eating any of the pastry until he got back at the tower. Soon enough he made it back. He got into one of the elevators and Jarvis took him up to hisab without Tony needing to tell him anything. Tony flopped onto one of the office chairs he had strewn about the place and rolled over to a nearby desk. He pulled out the chocolate brioche and started to eat is as he waited for Bruce to call him.

Two minutes later a call from Bruce popped up in front of Tony. Tony waved his hand to let the call through and grinned. "Brucie Bear! How's Africa going? Have you hulked out yet?"

Bruce smiled at Tony. "Hey, Tony, I'm just finishing a couple more things over here and then I'll be on my way back to the tower. And no I haven't hulked out yet I think being away from the city has helped but I'm ready to go back."

Tony whooped and spun his chair in a circle making Bruce laugh at the childness of the action. "Alright but news," Tony said as soon as he was facing Bruce again. "I'm sure yours aw Nat and Steve taking down SHIELD but it was actually HYDRA? Well, IjIjustsawtheWinterSoldierandwanttosendafruitbasket."

Bruce blinked a couple times as he processed. "Tony, what even?"

"I was at the bakery and I saw the Winter Soldier and has Jarvis run a scan and he's severely malnourished so I want it send him a fruit basket," Tony said at a slower rate.

Bruce was silent for roughly five minutes before he sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "Just wait until I get back so that we can tall about this more," he said with a tired voice.

"Of course! Veronica will be ready for testing when you get back and I have an amazing idea for a global defense system. It's like a self aware Iron Man suit that would be able to protect the world in the event that we would not be able to," Tony said excitedly.

Bruce was nodding along and Tony could see the excitement starting to form on his face before realization struck. "Do we even have the ability to create that?"

"Well yeah, creating the mainframe of it won't be that hard. The hardest part is going to make sure that it doesn't side with the bad guys. So it needs to understand freedom and laws and stuff like that."

Bruce shook his head. "I know that we can create the AI, well you can at least, but you know how long it took Jarvis to reach the level he is at now. Not to mention all things can be hacked at one point or another. Tony I don't think we even have the technology to make this work. At least not now. It kind of feels like you're wanting to create tesseract energy without the tesseract."

Tony sipped some of his coffee as he thought. Bruce was right on many points, except if they could find another object capable of as much power as the tesseract they might be able to use it to help get the technology needed to help make this a reality. "We need a name for it, but if we find Loki's scepter than we might be to create the technology needed to create...Bruce we need a name and fast," Tony said as he snapped his fingers.

"It's like an ultimate....defensive..." Bruce trailed off as he thought.

"Ultron!" Tony said with excitement. "That can be it's name, we can always change it later but I have a feeling that Ultron is it's name."

Bruce shrugged, it wasn't the worst name they could have thought of.

"Great, now that we have a name for it we need to start creating!" Tony declares. He created a new file labeled, 'The Ultimate Plan of the Amazing Science Bros'. The rest of the hour Bruce could spare to talk to Tony was spent building and breaking down Ultron's code, snarking at each other, and drinking what could be considered an unhealthy amount of coffee.


	2. No One Said Anything About Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two! It didn't really follow my plan but it's still here! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos and tel me if anything doesn't make sense I haven't edited this.

It was the middle of the day and Tony was still in his workshop. He bad been in here since Bruce had to hang up and go do things. Tony worked on Ultron a bit longer before he looked around the empty workshop. "Hey, J?" Tony asked.

"Sir?" Jarvis asked back.

"Can you bring up all the files on the Winter Soldier? Also, have you found him at all or is he living up to his legend?"

Soon a folder of files winked into existence in front of Tony. "I am working on tracking him, sir, but he has yet to exit the bakery," Jarvis responded.

Tony hummed and opened the folder, there were a lot of files but at the same time very little. "Shouldn't there be more files than this?" he said in confusion.

"Some files had been deleted before I could get to them, Sir," Jarvis answered apologetically.

Tony frowned and then realized that Nat must have deleted them before hand. For what reason Tony has yet to find but it might help if he looked at the files he was able to get his hands on. He organized them from oldest to the most recent. The oldest file was about some Russian politician's murdur, nothing about the actual Winter Soldier except that he returned in time for maintenance. In fact, most of the files were about that. Except for one that just said that they went through different tests and the Asset was performing well.

Tony groaned in annoyance and stared at the files that were basically useless. "J, what time is it?" he asked.

"The time is currently 1:38 PM," Jarvis said. Tony hummed and figured he had enough time to call Nat and see what she's been up to as well as convince her to give him more files on the Winter Soldier.

"J can you call Nat for me?" Tony asked as stretched a bit. No matter how often he spends sitting in a chair at his lab at some point he always gets sore, it was getting really annoying to be honest.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis said as a small screen opened. When and if Natasha answered Tony would be able to see her on that screen. It only took a minute before Natasha answered. Her face looked tired. Probably because she had been dealing with politicians since the fall of SHIELD.

"Hey, Nat, how's it going for you?" Tony asked.

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes, "Tony I know you know what is going on."

"Of course I know! How's Steve, he seemed to have taken a beating," Tony said.

"He's in the hospital and will stay there until I say he can leave, something he doesn't seem to understand yet," Natasha said kind of angrily.

Tony laughed, "How many times has he tried to escape?"

"Oh, only about a dozen times."

"Oh man, he must be the worst patient in the world," Tony remarked.

"He is, now is that all that you called me for because I have to go deal with more annoying government people," Natasha said raising her eyebrows.

"Caught me," Tony said. "I was actually wondering if you had a more complete set of the files on the Winter Soldier."

Natasha fell silent. "Tony, are you sure you want that," she said quietly. Too quietly.

"Nat, what happened?" Tony said. Something must have happened for her to actually he careful about telling Tony information.

Natasha opened her mouth to explain before someone called from out the screen. Tong could barely hear what the person was saying but it kind of sounded like they were telling Natasha to get off her phone and start moving. "Sorry, Tony, but I have to go, I'll call you as soon as I can," Natasha said.

"Seeya Nat, have fun dealing with the government!" Tony said.

Nat sent him an unamused glance before she ended the call. While she didn't like dealing with the government it was probably going at a much smoother rate than if someone like, let's say Tony, was doing it.

Tony spun in circles as he considered what to do next. Bruce had said that they would talk further about his amazing fruit basket idea so he couldn't go ahead and do that. Well he could but every now anand then he decided to listen to people. He didn't feel like working on Ultron or Veronica.

"J, how's our buddy from the bakery doing?" Tony asked. He needed to know where the Soldier was staying if he ever wanted to send him fruit baskets.

"He is leaving the bakery, would you like me to show you video feed?" Jarvis asked. Tony nodded and then scooted his chair over to a mini fridge he kept in his lab. He opened it and pulled out some blueberries before rolling back to the center of his desk. Jarvis was showing him the feed from the street outside of the bakery so that Tony could watch the Soldier. It occured to Tony that he was basically stalking the man but he shook it off in the excuse that he was making sure that he wasn't attacked or killed anyone.

In fact if the Winter Soldier was anyone other than the Winter Soldier Tony would have stopped watching him a while ago. He basically did anything that a normal person would do. Apart from the fact that he only bought a bag of plums and nothing else. Tony figured that he might like plums and wrote down a note to include plums in his amazing fruit basket idea.

After about about an hour of watching the Winter Soldier basically wander around midtown towards the general direction of Hell's Kitchen. Tony vaguely nee that there were a group of enhanced individuals there but he didn't really take time find them or anything like that.

The Winter Sildier walked into an old apartment building and didn't come back out. Tony watched for 10 minutes just to make sure. He got Jarvis to check for security cameras in the apartment. There were a couple but not inside any of the rooms. Needless to say Tony now knew where the Winter Soldier was living. Tony sighed wishing that he could send the fruit basket but that would have to wait until Bruce got back....

Unless Tony sent a bread basket. Not just any bread basket, a bread basket made out of the different types of bread at his favorite bakery. The second his plan was made Tony shoved his empty blueberry container out of the way and onto the floor.

"J, we need to order some bread," Tony said in one of the most serious voices he could muster for the moment.

"Where would you like this..bread...to be ordered from?" Jarvis asked.

"Order it from that bakery I like, what's its name again?"

"Bread & Co." Jarvis offered.

"Yeah, get a loaf of all their different types of breads and then send it over here, unless, do they make baskets?" Tony wondered.

"I will check, Sir," Jarvis said dutifully. Tony spun aimlessly in his chair as he waited for Jarvis. "It appears that they do make custom baskets that you can order. Do you want your basket to go to the tower?"

"No, send it to our little soldier boy here. Can I have a note with it?" Tony asked.

"It appears you can," Jarvis said.

Tony grinned, "Great. I want a note with this saying, 'eat the dang food I will send double if you throw any of it out'."

"Is there anything else, Sir?" Jarvis asked. Tony thought for a second than decided that he couldn't think of anything else to send the Winter Soldier.

"No, that's all," Tony said with a small nod then looked over at a clock on the wall to check the time. Only 3:42, really? Tony needed to go on an inventing spree ke something to waste away the time before Bruce got back. Tony got out of his chair to get some coffee before spending some time working on his iron man suits.

Having been revived by the glorious creation of coffee Tony sank back into his chair to start working more. He pulled up his latest blueprints on his iron man suits and started working first on how he could make them go faster.

Because of the lab having no windows it was quite hard to tell how much time had passed once Tony started really working on a project. Judging by the soreness of his body he must have been sitting in that chair for a while. "J, time?" Tony asked with a yawn. He needed more coffee.

"It is currently 12:55 AM, I would suggest getting some sleep instead of drinking more coffee and staying up," Jarvis said.

Tony shrugged that away, "I'll sleep later, besides I've almost finished with my update I just need a little bit longer." He was reaching for the coffee maker to make more. Tony heard Jarvis sigh but he didn't try to stop him. Great Tony didn't want to deal with that and he was almost done. Once he finished he would get some sleep, promise.

Tony brought a mug of steaming hot coffee with hum as he sat down again. All he needed to do was figure out how to fix the bio scanners. Something was jamming them slightly, not too much, but he wanted them to be as accurate as he could make them. When Bruce gets back Tony might he able to convince him to update the building scanners. Tony could do them himself but Bruce was much better with all of the living stuff.

Tont hummed softly as he changed a couple things about the material surrounding the scanner before running through more tests to see how this would change it. After that failed to bring the results he wanted he tried to enhance the scan to a higher level. He tested it again and got a much better result. Tony started making the final changes to his suit before he would actually start to crafting of it.

"Sir, you have finished your update. I believe now is a good time to sleep. Dr. Banner will be arriving later this afternoon and it will do you well to he rested before than," Jarvis said.

"If he's coming later than why don't I just stay up?" Tony questioned.

Jarvis sighed, "I will call Ms. Potts, Sir"

Tony shuddered. Pepper Potts was a force to be reckoned with. "Alright I'll take a nap. But if I don't wake up before 7 you need to wake me up, got it?" Tony decided.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis said. Tony stood up from his chair and walked over to futon couch he kept in the lab so he wouldn't have to go back up to his room when he was tired. He collapsed onto ththe couch and fell asleep almost instantly. Tony guessed he was more tired than he had originally thought.


	3. The Return of Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop got this done!!
> 
> ALSO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY EVEN IF IT'S JUST TWO WORDS

Tony was waiting for the quinjet to land. Bruce was going to be back at the tower and now that he was there they could actually do more things. Sure facetime was nice but it was always easier to do things in person.

The jet landed and Bruce stepped out. Tony rushed over to him and started dragging him further into the tower. "Now that you're here we need to go to Bread & Co. before Rita sends Nana after us," Tony said.

"Rita actually threatened that?" Bruce said.

"Yes, also the Soldier might be there so I can show you why I want to send him a fruit basket."

Bruce facepalmed himself. "You're determined to send the man some fruit, aren't you Tony?"

Tony nodded, "I sent him some bread because you said to wait on the fruit."

"Tony!"

"You never said anything about bread!" Tony defended hinself.

Bruce heaved a sigh and closed his eyes for a second before looking at Tony. "We will talk about this after I get a serving of briouat."

Tony nodded and said nothing more about the matter as they made their way towards the bakery. Instrad he and Bruce talked about Ultron and what tests they wanted to run through with Veronica today. They reached the bakery and the door opened with a small ding. Rita wasn't working today, instead it was Jamie. Well, his real name was James but he said that made him feel old. Jamie was working at the bakery because he needed to get more money before heading off to college. Tony was more than happy to give him hundred dollar tips to help him get an education, the kid was brilliant and Tony was hoping that he would be willing to join SI after getting a degree.

"Jamie!" Tony said excitedly.

"Hey Tony, hey Bruce. How was Africa?" Jamie said with a smile.

"Pretty good, but I'm glad to be back," Bruce answered.

"Great! Now what can I get for you?" Jamie said.

"I'll take a serving of briouat and Tony js getting...." Bruce trailed off.

"A slice of red velvet cake," Tony said. Jamie nodded and wrote down they're order. "Also I think Rita wants to see Bruce is she here?"

"She's in the kitchen with Mia," Jamie said. "I can call her over if you want."

Tony nodded, "Yeah that that would work."

Bruce was looking around the bakery. Tony guessed that he was either looking for a place to sit or wondering if the Winter Soldier was going to show up. "We're going to sit down, see you on a bit," Tony said as he dragged Bruce to a two person table.

"Do you think the Winter Soldier is going to show up?" Bruce asked slightly worried. Probably because he didn't want to hulk our if the Soldier threatened somebody or something like that. Tony looked around and found him sitting in the same corner, this time with a tablet and a journal.

"Well he's already here. Although I don't think he's feeling very murderous right now," Tony said with a discreet point towards the man.

Bruce studied him for a couple minutes. "I can see why you want to send him fruit. That man does not look like he's doing so well."

"Exactly! Now will you let me send him fruit?" Tony asked.

Bruce sighed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. "I don't even know why you are bothering for my permission but sure. Although you do need to keep in mind that he is a deadly assassin that could probably beat Nat based on what I heard," Bruce warned.

Tony had nothing to say about that as the Winter Soldier probably could take down Nat if he really wanted to. From the files that Tony was able to see it looked like the man was a a master at this. The master assassin. No. The master assassin of winter. Yep that's what Tony is going to name his folder with the files on the Winter Soldier.

A small bell dinged and Tony stood up to get their order when he noticed Rita walking towards him already holding the order plus a tart for herself. "Bruce!" she said with a smile.

"Hey Rita," Bruce answered. Rita set the order on the table and then dragged a chair over for her to sit in. She had a small bit of flour on her cheek and more above her eyebrow.

Tony snagged his piece of cake and took a bite. "Rita you've got flour on your face," he said.

Rita reached to wipe it off but only succeeded in getting flour onto more parts of her face as well as her hand. "You know what Tony, maybe I want it there," she said and then ate some of her tart.

Bruce took out his briouat and stared down at it.

"If you don't start eating that I am," Rita warned. Bruce covered his briouat with his hands and stared at her in dismay.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and you know it," Rita said as she finished her tart. "Now Tony said that we would have things to talk about when you got back and Tony you better have something or else I will bring back Tony Stank."

"Me and Brucie have started on a new project. Right now it's name is Ultron and will remain that until I come up with a different name," Tony declared.

"That sounds a little ominous. How far have you gotten on this?" Rita asked.

"Well seeing as we would need to have a huge technological leap for this to actually work, not very much," Bruce said.

"Speak for yourself Bruce. All we need is to find a working piece of alien technology, find out how it works, and then take that technology to make Ultron and bam! Problem solved!" Tony said.

"Couldn't you just use the chitauri technology left over from their attack?" Rita questioned.

Tony paused and Bruce looked at him as if to ask, yeah, Tony, why aren't we using that technology?

"The technology isn't advanced enough for Ultron," Tony decided to answer. And it was true in a way, the chitauri's weapons worked kind of the same way Tony's reactor blasts did. Their ships were really interesting except most of the ships were blown to scrap metal by now. Bruce just raised his eyebrows and stared and Tony.

Rita sighed and stood up, "I need to get back to my muffins. Have fun with Ultron."

"Yes, ma'am," Tony replied with as much seriousness as he could. Rita chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. "Are you ready to head back to the tower yet Brucie?" he asked.

"Sure," Bruce said as he stood up. Once they got back to the tower Tony took both of them up to his lab. Upon reaching his lab Tony flung himself onto his office chair and went rolling across the floor. As he passed anothe roffice chiara he flung it over to Bruce who joined him in rolling across the floor.

While both of them were adults with severe PhD's sometimes the temptation of rolling around in office chairs was too much. Soon Bruce and Tony had gotten o their respective desks to start working on various projects.

Tony paused what he was working on for now and started shopping for different fruit baskets after he was reminded of his fabulous idea. "Hey, Bruce?"

Bruce looked up from his desk to look over at Tony, "Yeah?"

"I need help deciding what fruit basket to send."

Bruce sighed and rolled over to Tony looking at the two options. One of them had more decorations and exotic fruits while the other was more simple. "I would choose the more simple one."

Tony nodded, it would probably be better to send simpler foods. From what Tony could find from the files, the Soldier wasn't exactly fed. He was instead given nutritional shots to make sure that he had the energy needed to perform what was asked of him. He ordered the fruit to have it delivered to the Soldier's apartment.

"Are you ever going to see the man for yourself or just keep sending him random items?" Bruce questioned.

"I don't want to frighten him, and my appearance would probably bring unwanted attention to him." It was true, but what Tony wasn't saying was that he wasn't quite sure if the Soldier would be happy with him just popping up. Tony doubted that he wanted anything to do with the Avengers and for all he knew this was just some complicated HYDRA plot to catch him unaware.

Bruce nodded and looked around the lab before checking the time. "Tony I think it's time to stop."

Tony frowned and looked at the clock, was it 7:30 already? The clock showed that it was and he looked sadly down at his project. While Tony would love to continue working on it Bruce was more sensible on keeping a healthy and normal sleep schedule. Of course if they both really got into their projects they could go for days without sleeping to get it done.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tony asked as he stood up and started walking towards the elevator door. Bruce followed behind him.

"I don't really care whatever you wantm"

"Jarvis order some shawarma for us will you?"

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis said as he ordered Tony's favorites from the shawarma shop they had found after the whole Loki fiasco that helped to form the Avengers.

"Have you checked with Steve yet? I've seen that he had actually gotten hospitalized," Bruce asked as they walked into the common area.

"I actually haven't. I've talked to Nat and she said that she would call me when she found the time."

Bruce nodded and sat down on one of the many couches strewn about the room. Tony sat down across from him and opened up a call with Steve.

"We should probably call him now and see how's he's holding up."

Steve answered and the first thing they saw was a fuzzy black screen. A groan came across the screen and they could hear Steve asking for a guy named Sam to grab his phone. Tony cackled, Steve, the old geezer, must have dropped his phone and wasn't allowed out of the bed to grab it. Soon they could see Steve's face. He was looking a little worse for wear with bruises covering his face and healing cuts. That was all they could see.

Tony whistled, "Steve you look like you went running face first through several brick walls."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too, Tony."

"How did your mighty fight against the master assassin of the ages go?" Tony asked. Bruce hadn't said anything yet as he www studying Steve's appearance probably to try to gauge the extent of damage.

Someone who wasn't on the screen answered for him. "Cap here kept trying to talk the Winter Soldier out of whatever he was doing because apparantly he was Steve's friend." Tony could hear the anger in the man's voice over the phone.

"What friend?" Bruce asked.

Steve sighed, "Bucky. He must have survived the fall and was taken by HYDRA and brainwashed to be their assassin."

Well that wasn't expected. War hero Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes was the Winter Soldier. It made sense now why Nat had taken some files away from the public. Or it wasn't even digital because of old people. Tony wondered if he should tell Steve that he knew where Bucky was, but Steve might not be the person that Bucky needed right now.

"I knew I should have looked. Maybe then this mess wouldn't have happened..." Steve's face had adopted a kicked puppy look.

"It wasn't your fault you didn't know that he would've survived," came a tired voice. Tony had a feeling that Steve believed that and said it quite a bit.

"You know, you haven't introduced me to your friend, Steven. I'm starting to feel kind of hurt," Tony pouted to help strengthen his point. Bruce rolled his eyes and Steve chuckled before shifting the camera to look at a dark skinned man.

"Tony, Bruce, meet Sam Wilson"

Sam smiled and waved to them. "Hey," he said.

"How did you meet Steve?" Bruce asked.

"He lapped me multiple times on my running route and then I helped him take down SHIELD."

They can hear Steve laugh off camera, "If that's what you want to call running."

Tony laughed and Bruce smiled. Sam's face could still be seen on the camera. He wasn't looking amused and that was before he threw the phone at Steve. They heard Steve squawk as the room flashed on the camera.

They continued talking and Tony deciddf to build Sam new wings after his were destroyed by the Winter Soldier. Steve tried to convince Bruce and Tony to get him out of the hospital, it clearly didn't work. Tony would have been happy to continue talking if it weren't for one small complication.

"Sir, there appears to be a problem that may require you," Jarvis interrupted. He showed Tony some video feed of HYDRA agents launching an attack on the Soldier. Tony cursed and stood up and started running out of the lab.

"Sorry I've got to go! Stay in that hospital until the docters say otherwise!" He yelled back. By the time Steve had responded Tony was already flying through the air in his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently going on vacation for two weeks so if nothing happens that's why.
> 
> Also, my new kitten just died. That was fun.


	4. Update

Okay just posting to say that I am, as a matter of fact, working on the next chapter. Sorry for leaving so soon but hopefully I'll have a new chapter in a couple days depending on how much I sleep.

I wish you all good luck in your lives and that you ignore the several spelling mistakes I've made! 

(Seriously I read through it and I just, wow)


	5. Excuse You, I'm Very Classy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I'M BACK
> 
> This chapter is a but shorter than normal, imma gonna blame it on not having written in a while and not me be lazy and impatient :)

Tony speeded over the city as he headed towards the coordinates that Jarvis had given him shortly after he got into his suit. While Tony was sure the Soldier, or Bucky according to Steve, could handle the HYDRA agents a helping hand never hurt. Most of the time. Tony landed stealthily on a roof overlooking the alley where a handful of agents had managed to corner the Soldier. Normally people would notice Iron Man landing by them but today seemed to be Tony's lucky day.

The Soldier was watching as the agents slowly closed in on him. Cutting off the mouth of the alley to keep him from running. They seemed to be talking but Tony couldn't hear them very well. Tony got Jarvis to turn the volume up so that he would be able to hear the conversation that was clearly happening.

"Asset you will report back to base, you are malfunctioning and need to be recalibrated," agent one said. Tony didn't know the guys name so he just numbered all of the different people.

"No," the Soldier said. Steve would probably have a fit if he knew that was what Tony was calling him but he couldn't take the man seriously calling him Bucky.

One of the agents near the back started fidgeting clearly not comfortable at all. Agent one smiled tightly and his left eye twitched in annoyance. Tony doubted thta he was expecting the Soldier to say anything back to him; at the very least say no. Agent one pulled out a gun, "We are not asking, Soldier." The other agents also pulled out their guns. Before any of them are able to do anything the Soldier moved into action. He went for the first agent, disarming him and then kicking him across the alley. For a couple seconds the rest of the agent were stunned before they started firing at the Soldier.

He dodged or blocked most of them but a couple bullets lodged themselves into his body. The Soldier ignored them in favor of taking out agent after agent. Tony watched in awe at the deadly efficiancy of the Soldier. He was doing pretty good until one of the agents gave up on firing the gun and took out a knife. Knife Guy was clearly more skilled then the other agents and lunged towards the Soldier instead of waiting for him. While they were fighting Tony noticed one of the agents had crept behind the Soldier and was loading a dart into a different gun.

Tony realized that the agent had a tranquilizer and was going to shoot the Soldier and immediately dove towards them. The sound of his repulsar's taking off startled the other agents still alive. This would have been good had Knife Guy not taken the small millisecond of surprise to dig his knife into the Soldier's thigh.

Tony landed behind the remaining agents and repulsar blasted the one with the tranq gun before he could do anything. Two of the agents turned to him while the other one went to help Knife Guy. In the time it took Tony to incapicate the two agents the Soldier had already killed one and had gotten stabbed a couple more times. Blood was flowing freely from the wounds and more blood was oozing out of the bullet holes. Tony had no idea how the man could continue fighting as though he was still in perfect shape.

Tony blasted Knife Guy away and the Soldier finally stumbled and fell against a nearby wall. Tony moved towards him and flipped open his face mask.

The Soldier glared up at him. "What do you want," he said flatly. He sounded almost resigned, as though he new he was going to have to do something unpleasant. Tony hoped he wouldn't be unpleasant, despite common belief he didn't go out of his way to be an asshole. Most of the time, anyway.

"Honestly a nap is sounding pretty good right now," Tony answered. The Soldier didn't respond to him. Tony sighed. "Look, you're bleeding and clearly HYDRA is going to keep trying to get you. So I'm offering my assistance to help."

Tony almost thought he wouldn't get another response from the Soldier until he heard him say quietly. "Why?"

"Cause you've been dealt a shitty hand in life and I'm not going to contribute to that," Tony answered. He held out his hand to the Soldier. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

The Soldier stared at his hand for a few moments before slowly reaching up and grabbing it. Tony smiled, delighted that the man was trusting him enough to accept his help, and gently tugged him to his feet. The Soldier swayed and inked a couple times before looked at Tony. "Where?" he asked.

"My tower, if that's okay with you," Tony checked. The Soldier nodded drunkenly. He didn't look to be in any shape to travel, and was leaning on Tony. "Great. J can you get a jet over here?" He asked Jarvis.

Jarvis answered affirmative and the Soldier swung his head around to look at Tony. He didn't say anything but Tony could see the question on his face. "J's an AI," Tony explained as they waited. "He helps out sometimes."

Less than a minute passed before a small quinjet lowered itself onto the ground just outside the alley. It was going to draw the attention of people but Tony hoped to have Barnes, it was nicer than Soldier, in the jet before then. He slowly led Barnes out of the alley into the jet. Barnes followed without fighting, and seemed to be more out of it as time passed. Jarvis closed the doors and flew the jet back to the tower without any prompting from Tony.

They arrived at the tower and Tony practical dragged Barnes outside. "Bruce! I need you!" he called. Barnes was barely responding to anything he actually might have gotten hit by a tranquilizer, at least Tony hoped that was why he was so sluggish. Tony lowered Barnes onto the couch, doubting that the environment of the medical bay would be good for him. Bruce walked into the commons his arms folded.

"Tony, why'd you leave so suddenly..." Bruce's voice trailed off as he spotted Barnes. "What happened?"

"He got jumped. I figured between us we could patch him up," Tony responded. He was already grabbing a first aid kit from the kitchen.

Bruce sighed and took the kit from Tony. He walked over to Barnes and opened it. He studied Barnes and quickly started patching him up. He washed the wounds, thankfully there weren't any bullets he had to dig out, and then covered the wounds in petroleum jelly before wrapping it up. Bruce then cleaned up the supply kit and looked over st where Tony was hovering from the other side of the couch. "Shouldn't you get out of your armor?" he asked.

Tony looked down at his armor and back at Bruce. "Right, yes, I'll do that. Bu the way do you have any ideas of how to get blood out of this leather? I really don't want to explain to Pepper why I have to buy yet another couch," he said.

Bruce chuckled softly. "Maybe you should stop putting bleeding people on tour couches," he said.

Tony gasped in mock hurt as he stepped out of the armor. "And put them in the floor?!" he said. "Please, I have class Brucie."

"You have something," Bruce agreed.

"You just wish you had as much class as I do."

"I wouldn't call it class."

Tony huffs. "You wouldn't know class if it flew up to you and dropped you off the tower."

Bruce smiled and shook his head before looking back at Barnes. Barnes had woken up at some point while Tony and Bruce were talking and was watching them. He didn't have any expression on his face, but his eyes looked a little amused, and confused. Mainly confused.

"Great! You're awake!"


	6. I Probably Should Have Expected This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has actually been done for quite a bit I just hadn't gotten around to posting it. Again all spelling mistakes are mine and if I'm honest are probably not going to be fixed due to laziness.

"Great! You're awake!" Tony said. Barnes stared at him for a moment, his eyes clearing a bit.

"Yes," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Functional."

"That's...good," Bruce said slowly. "Are you feeling any pain?"

Barnes just stared at Bruce as though trying to ask, what type of question is that?

"I'm guessing not," Bruce said. He stood up and looked over at Tony. Clearly he was expecting Tony to deal with the ex-Soviet assassin in the commons. Tony realized that he really hadn't planned this far and didn't actually know what he was going to do. He gestured with his hands trying to tell Bruce that he had no idea what to do. Bruce just smiled and walked off, making sure to keep in sight of Barnes.

Tony plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Barnes turned his attention to him and Tony had to admit it was a little unnerving. Especially because he didn't make eye contact, which actually could be worse because, fuck, look at those eyes. They were a bright icy blue and Tony could get lost in them for hours and maybe he should stop staring at him.

Tong coughed. "So, we can continue sitting here or I can show you around the tower," he offered.

Barnes stared at him and Tony almost thought he wasn't going to answer until he heard him say, soft and very shyly, "Show me around the tower."

Tony smiled. He didn't know how bad whatever happened to Barnes was but if he made a choice than that had to be good, right? Either way, Tony was going to try his best to encourage Barnes to make his own choices. Having choices made for you sucked, and Tony was sure Barnes had had his fill of others making choices for him.

He stood up and waited and Barnes stood up, ready to follow him. He did it so silently it unnerved Tony. A little like when Nat would just randomly appear. Sometimes she surprised me him so bad he wondered if he would be able to get a heart attack with his arc reactor.

Tony rubbed his hands together and gestured around the commons. "These are the commons, when the other Avengers are here we normally hang out in here. There's a kitchen with food and a coffee machine, the living room, which we're in now, there's a coffee machine over there." Tony pointed over at the coffee machine sitting on the cabinets lining the large, flat screen TV. He really liked his coffee, and after Pepper said he was only allowed one machine in his lab he had to make sure he stached as many as he could at other places in his tower. Or the Avengers Tower, as it now was.

Tony led Barnes around the tower, showing him places that everyone was allowed to go into and private rooms where he would need to ask permission. Throughout the whole thing Barnes didn't say a single thing. They walked back up to the commons and Tony made himself some coffee. "Any questions about anything?" he asked.

Barnes looked around the commons and then looked down. "I didn't see anything for maintenance," he said shyly.

"What?" Tony asked. He was pretty sure Barnes was talking about that damn chair that he had seen in the files, but he wanted to hear what Barnes meant. He really hoped it wasn't the chair.

Barnes' eyes flicked up to Tony before going back to the floor. "My chair and the cryo chamber," he said.

"Those aren't here," Tony said.

Barnes looked slightly alarmed. Tony really hoped he wasn't going to freak out. "They will arrive?" he asked.

"You don't need them," Tony said. He figured he might just as well explain what happened. "I brought you to Avengers Tower, you're not with HYDRA anymore."

Barnes blinked and refused to look at Tony. "You are my new Handler?" he asked.

Tony pulled a face. "Uh, no...I'm going to stop you there," he said. "I'm not in any way your handler except that I'm going to make sure HYDRA doesn't get you back, kapiche?"

Barnes turned to look at Tony and stared at him for a solid minute. "Understood?" he said. Tony really hoped that the effects of what he had gone through weren't permanant. Steve would probably go on a killing spree if what happened to Barnes couldn't be healed in some way. A good friend would probably tell Steve that he had found Barnes, but it didn't look like Barnes was ready to deal with the giant golden retriever that Steve could be.

"Great, you thirsty? I can give you some coffee or water or juice. Really anything I probably have it," Tony said.

"Water?" Barnes asked shyly. Tony smiled at him and walked over to the cabinet and took out a glass of water filling it up before giving it to Barnes. Barnes studied it for a bit before hesitantly drinking it.

Tony sipped his coffee and wondered how he was going to explain to Pepper and Rhodey how he had managed to get the Winter Soldier in his tower without being killed. Well, hopefully without being killed, it would really suck if that happened. Especially because Pepper and Rhodey would probably lbrin ghim back to life to say that they knew it was a horrible idea and kill hiim all over again.

"I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want to," Tony started. "But I was wondering if you would be willing to stay for a bit and if I could maybe take a look at your arm?" he asked. Surely he would know that it would be fine to say no to that, and if it comes to it Jarvis will let him know if Barnes is starting to get a panic attack so he can stop.

Barnes just stared at him. Again. It was starting to get to the point where Tony was sure he was actively punished if he made any of his own choices and wondered where the nearest place he could destroy any and all HYDRA agents were. "Yes?" Barnes asked. That shouldn't need to be a question damnit HYDRA.

"Great, we can head down to my lab and get Bruce to go with us." Yeah, no way was Tony doing this alone. He was going to drag Bruce into what could potentially be his death because he figured that there was a chance the Big Guy could save him if Barnes got violent. He stood up and without needing to prompt Barnes to follow him walked down to the elevator. When he reached his lab Bruce was already waiting for them with a slightly exasperated face.

"I barely even got time to enjoy my tea before Jarvis was calling me down to your lab," Bruce said. "What is Barnes doing with you?"

"I asked if I could look at his arm and he said yes," Tony explained. Barnes nodded and he saw Bruce slightly relax. "What are you going to do if Steve calls you while your doing this?" he asked.

Oh. That could turn out to be a problem. Maybe he could call Nat and get her to distract Steve until he could come up with an explaination? But then she would know and she might actually tell Fury, and that could lead to a whole bunch of different problems. Wait, he didn't need a video feed, he could just do a voice call. Or would that be too suspicious seeing as he rarely ever did that. Tony sighed to himself. "We'll deal with that if it happens," he decided.

Bruce frowned but shrugged. Tony led Barnes deeper into his workshop so that he could scan the arm. Barnes followed and Bruce walked after them. Tony sat down in one of the office chairs he had and spun around in it to face Barnes and Bruce.

"I'm just going to do a small scan, is that fine?" Tony asked Barnes, he really didn't want to do something that Barnes didn't want him to, and the scan was the least invasive thing he could be doing with the arm.

Barnes shrugged and held out his arm. Tony quickly scanned it and then opened more screens as the scan loaded. They watched as a model of Barnes's arm appeared slowly on the screen. Tony started to go over it, searching for anything that shouldn't be there.

Tony hummed to himself as he spotted a couple small machines that didn't exactly fit in the arm. He tapped them and turned to Barnes. "Do you know what these are?" he asked. They weren't trackers, there weren't any signals coming from them, and Tony didn't think they were explosives or poison or anything along the lines of that.

Barnes fronwed and leaned forwards to study the screen. "Offline trackers, among other failsafes," he said.

"Failsafes?" Tony asked.

"Cocktails of different chemicals designed to keep the Asset immobile until a task force could recover it."

Tony blinked. "Are they online?" he asked. He hoped not, Tony really didn't want to deal witha comatose super soldier because of some obscure mix of chemicals HYDRA had given him.

Barnes shrugged. "They haven't gone off yet, so it could be assumed that they are also offline," he said.

Tony frowned and looked at his screens. "Do you want me to check or not?" Tony asked. "If I did have to check I would actually have to look in the arm and not just take scans."

Barnes frowned and moved his arm closer to himself. "Or we could go back up to the commons room and watch a movie and get some more food," Tony said, glancing back at Bruce. "That sounds like a good idea, right? All in favor?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, let's go get some food," he said, starting to walk over to the elevator. Barnes watched him and looked back at Ton. Tony stretched in his chair and stood up.

"Come on Frosty, take out food and a movie awaits us!" Tony said herding Barnes over to the elevator.


	7. Please Don't Ruin The Furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiive!
> 
> I'm going to start taking a bit longer between updates because I want to try writing longer chapters, so if it takes a bit it's just cause I'm adding more.

They walked back up to the commons, Bruce heading over for the sofa. Barnes looked around the large room, a lost and confused expression settling onto his face. He stepped closer to Tony, and Tony really hoped he wasn't about to be smothered in fightened super soldier.

"Any ideas for dinner?" Tony asked as he walked over to the kitchen to start getting out movie food and make some more coffee. One could never have too much coffee in Tony's opinion.

"We could get Indian food," Bruce offered. Tony glanced over at Barnes, who somehow managed to look even more confused at that.

"Sure, unless you want something else, Frosty?" Tony asked.

Barnes shook his head. "I will be fine with what you choose," he answered. Tony nodded and quickly sent in a order. He bought a plate of all the different meals, more than one on favorites.

After that was done Tony flopped down onto the couch next to Bruce. Barnes hovered uncertainly around them. Tony patted the couch cushions. "You can sit down," he said. Barnes hesitatntly sat down on the couch, still tense.

Tony turned the TV on and scrolled through the long list of moives. "Any ideas of what to watch?" he asked.

Barnes and Bruce shook their heads. Tony shrugged. "Um, let's do a nice movie marathon. I'm thinking Lord of the Rings? Anyone disagree?" he asked. Tony would have said Star Wars except he and Bruce had watched that as their last movie marathon. Plus, Tony doubted Barnes had ever seen Lord of the Rings and it really was a msaterpeice.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, Lord of the Rings is good, plus it will give us nine hours where we can figure out how to explain this to Steve," he said. Barnes flinched and sunk into the couch. Tony frowned dand looked over at him.

"Do you not want us to tell Steve that you're here. Because if you're not comfortable with that then we won't do it," Tony said. Barnes peered over at him.

"I don't know..." he said.

Tony sighed, HYDRA really did a number on Barnes. "Would you be more comfortable if Steve was here or not?" he asked.

Barnes seemed to shrink in on himself. "If he were not here," he said quietly, ducking his head. Tony nodded.

"Then I won't tell him until you're ready to tell him yourself," Tony said before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Boss, the food has just arrived. Should I send it up?" Friday asked before Tony could click play.

"Of course!" Tony said, jumping to his feet. "Come on Elsa, you're going to love this," Tony said, dragging Barnes over to the kitchen. After a couple moments the food was delivered into the kitchen. Bruce grabbed his food and Tony gestured to the table. "You're allowed to pick whatever you want. Of course no one's going to force you to eat anything you don't want to," Tony said in case Barnes felt like he needed to eat something.

Barnes picked through the food in the center of the table, a slight frown on his face. He looked a little overwhelmed by the vast amount of food. Eventually he chose a simple curry and snatched a peice of bread before retreating over to Bruce. Tony grabbed his own meal and joined them.

Barnes picked at his food. He ate half of it before pushing the plate away and slumping lower into his chair. Tony frowned slightly, surely Barnes would need more food than this. If he ate anything like Steve did, he must still be starving. "You still hungry?" Tony asked.

Barnes looked up and nodded his head quickly before looking back down at the table. Tony's frown deepened. "Is there something wrong with the food?" he asked. Barnes hunched further into himself and shook his head. "Could I get you anything else?" Tony asked, maybe he didn't like the flavor.

Barnes shook his head again and looked absolutely miserable. Tony decided to think about that later and instead pushed his plate away. "No matter, we can just start the movie faster!" he said. They moved to the couch, the remaining food was shoved into the fridge and several sugary snacks were pulled out. They moved to the couch were Tony quickly turned on Fellowship of the Ring before snuggling into the couch.

Barnes and Bruce followed him to the couch and settled down to watch the long, three hour movies. It didn't take too long for Barnes to relax and become captivated by the movie. He looked a little bit like a child, watching with wide eyes and his knees tucked to his chest. A very deadly child. With a metal arm.

Tony couldn't help but get distracted by the arm throughout the movie. For such an old peice of technology it was amazing. Everytime Barnes moved the plates realigned themselves with a faint clicking noise. Tony's fingers itched with the want to take it all apart to see how it worked, and then rebuild it but better.

He quickly cut himself off from that train of thought. Barnes did not need Tony tinkering around with his arm, no matter how much Tony wanted to. Tony would only look at the arm if Barnes asked him. Yes, that way it would have to be Barens decision to ask and not feel like he had to say yes if he was asked a question. Which actually could end up being a problem. Espicially if Barnes felt like he had to agree to everything because HYDRA would surely never allow him to say no. Or just ignore him saying no and continue on with whatever they were doing at the time.

They watched the rest of the movies and by the end of Return of the King Tony was drowsy and half ready to fall asleep and never get back up. He glanced around the couch, Bruce had already fallen asleep and Barnes seemed to have done the same. Tony shurgged internally and then shifted into a more comfortable position, it would be boring doing science without anyone else there. Besides, he was feeling kind of tired.

Tony yawned and snuggled more into the couch and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A couple hours passed before Tony woke up to the smell of...bacon? Frowning to himself he slowly sat up and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. Barnes and Bruce had already woken up. Bruce, noticing Tony was awake, walked over to hand him a mug of coffe. Tony nodded his thanks and sipped at it, feeling the warmth spread through his body.

"Why are you making bacon?" Tony asked as Bruce quickly got back to the kitchen. Barnes was at the counter watching as Bruce made the food.

Bruce shrugged as he moved it to a plate. "Well, I thought it would be nice," he said.

"You're trying to get me to eat healthier."

"I'm trying to get you to eat healtheir."

Tony rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his coffee. Bruce slid a plate over to him and Tony dragged it closer. Tony quickly devoured the food, practically inhaling it. He had forgotten who hungry he was until he was faced with good food.

Barnes poked at the food he was given, not eating anything. Tony frowned and studied him. Barnes wasn't looking to good, his skin was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. Not to mention him looking half starved.

"Barnes, you feeling okay?" Tony asked.

Barnes looked up at him and shook his head slightly before looking back down at his plate.

Tony frowned. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked. Bruce stopped cleaning up and was also watching Barnes. He really hoped that they weren't about to have a sick super soldier on their hands. Especially because if he really was sick it would have to be extremely bad to get past a super solider's immune system.

"Well then, is there anything that we can do?" Tony asked. Barnes shrugged miserably, Tony actually doubted that he had gotten sick since he was kidnapped, Barnes probably didn't even know what to do. "Bruce, any ideas of how to care for sick super soldiers?" he asked.

Bruce waved his hands around. "I can give him a check up to see if we can find anything, if it's okay with you," he said, turning to look at Barnes.

Barnes looked up at Bruce. "You can fix it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can try," Bruce said. Barnes nodded and gave Bruce a faint smile. Tony hoped that Barnes wouldn't freak out if they had to go donw to the med bay.

Tony quickly finished his plate and pushed it away. "Well, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can help our resident super soldier," he said. "Shall we?" he asked. Barnes and Bruce both nodded and stood up, following Tony through the tower. They reached te med bay, Barnes tensing a bit but walking in as though nothing was wrong.

Bruce checked to make sure that everything was working, just in case some peice of equipment had stopped in the short time they hadn't been tehre. Satsified that everything was in working order, Bruce turned to look at Barnes, who was hoverin uncertanly at the edge.

Bruce patted one of the tables and Barnes hesitantly got on it. Bruce pulled out a sphygmomanometer and held it up. "I'm going to put this around your arm so that I can check your blood pressure," he said. "You can tell me to stop if it makes you uncomfortable."

Barnes nodded and held his arm out. Bruce wrapped the cuff around his arm and quickly pumped it with air. Tony leaned against the wall and drank his coffee, watching Barnes in case he showed signs of freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did actually do research and I was going to make this longer but then I actually had to pay attention to school so next chapter will hopefully be longer :)

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises about updates, although I will try to get one in around a week within each other.
> 
> Leave a comment please! Also it you have any ideas to put in this I would love to hear them!


End file.
